


Her Way

by CDM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fef blows a fuse, Human!Stuck, School, Some of the others are kinda background, this is a break-up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDM/pseuds/CDM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot based on the song My Way by I Fight Dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Way

    "ERIDAN I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SHIT!" the brunette girl screams, tears lining her eyes. Everyone at the combined tables, aside from the blind Terezi and deaf Muelin, looked over at the two at the very end as everyone else in the cafeteria went quiet. Eridan was stunned into silence for a short while before he tried to say something- ending up stumbling over his own words. "Eridan, shut up. We're not going to do this again. I'm sick of it!" Feferi sighs, putting a hand over her forehead. "It's always you, you, you. It's almost as if you've forgotten that me and you are two separate people." "But, Fef-" "No, shut up and listen for once, Eridan." Eridan nodded his agreement. "Whenever I suggest something you always do the stupid 'BUT FEF I DON'T LIKE THAAAT' thing. It's almost as if it's your way or the highway! Oh wait, that's because IT IS!" Feferi scolded him, pacing her way back and forth in front of him. Terezi discreetly leaned over to Vriska and sighed, "It sounds like she's scolding her child, not soon to be ex-boyfriend." The two erupted into giggles, taking some of the attention off of Feferi and Eridan. "Fef, you know I love you- we can go with your idea-" "ERIDAN AMPORA I ORDERED YOU TO ZIP IT! SEE, there it was again already. Everything I want to do is just pushed aside as an offcast idea until I get upset! Everything has always been your way!" Feferi crumbles, the tears she'd been holding back sliding half-way down her face before starting to dry. Eridan just stares at the scene in shock. "And you know what, Erifin? For once things are going to go MY way. Even if my way is to lose you," she sniffs, her shoulders held high. There was a cheer of "GO FF!" from the beside her that was followed by "HE'S AN ASSFUCK, FEFERI, IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU LEAVE HIM!" Feferi shakily smiles, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm not perfect, Erifin, I'm just who I am. Is that okay?" "Of course, Fef. Of course." "Good because perfect is overdone and way too planned for me, so lets do things my way for once." A small nod from Eridan showed he was willing to go with it. "We're going to break up. Right here, right now. We're going to continue to be friends. We are going to go on double dates. And you won't reject people without giving them a chance, alright?" Feferi sighs, finally sitting back down across from Eridan and taking his shaking hands in hers. "Alright," Eridan sniffles, finally starting to cry. For once in his life Eridan went with someone else's way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible I know, but it's old.


End file.
